


Hard To Resist

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic, Tommy is having a bad day.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hard To Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Today is the worst of days.

Her tongue darts out between lips pink and moist, and I shift awkwardly in my seat, trying to keep my focus on the road.

She is driving me to distraction.

As the car warms her scent becomes more potent, more enticing, and it is all I can do to keep my hands on the wheel.

My willpower wavers with every gesture she makes. Where once I could suppress my desire for her, easily compartmentalise my feelings, I am now overwhelmed.

I risk a glance. She feels my gaze upon her, turns and smiles.

Her dangerous eyes flash with emerald fire and I swear she is tormenting me on purpose.

“You okay?”

There is such innocence in her tone. I don’t believe it for one second.

My foot becomes heavy as I push the accelerator to the floor, easing the Bristol to just over the speed limit. 

“In a hurry to get somewhere Sir?”

I sweep into the pub carpark, abandoning the Bristol in the first available space. Snatching the keys from the ignition, I leap from the driving seat and hurry towards the door.

“Don’t forget to lock the car Sir. We wouldn’t want anyone to steal it, after all, it is a classic.”

As I stomp back to do just that she laughs. Oh, I will make her pay for this.

I herd her through the door and up the stairs to our rooms, guiding her through the door to mine, then backing her up against it.

“Minx!”

She stares up at me through her lashes, as if butter wouldn’t melt.

“Is something bothering you Sir?”

“All day you’ve been tormenting me.”

“Me Sir?”

“Yes, you.”

I begin to rub my groin against hers, delighting as I see her composure fade. Her hands move to my hips, steadying herself but not pulling away.

“You like that.”

It wasn’t a question. Her response tells me all I need to know.

“You want me, don’t you?”

She nods, swallowing hard, so I sweep her into my arms and carry her over to the bed.

~*~

“I’m sorry for tormenting you all day.”

“Really?”

“Okay, so perhaps I’m not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“It’s your fault for being so damn sexy.”

“Excuse me? My fault? Was I the person who kept licking their lips and gazing at me longingly? I felt like a giant chocolate bar.”

“Given the choice I’d pick you over chocolate every time.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“And, you have to admit, me gazing at you longingly had some unexpected benefits.”

“Hardly unexpected. You’re impossible to resist.”

“And that’s a bad thing because?”

“Because one day we’re going to slip up, and when that happens Evans is going to go ballistic.”

“So, we quit.”

“I thought you didn’t want to.”

“I didn’t, not until I was sure you weren’t going to get bored of me and move on to someone more suitable.”

“That’s never going to happen.”

“I know that now.”

“Good, because just as you would pick me over chocolate, I would pick you over anything and everything.”

“Even the Bristol? Wow, I am honoured.”

“Yes, even the Bristol, although I hope I never have to make that decision.”

“Don’t worry, even I’m not that stupid.”

“You’re not stupid at all.”

“Thank you for the compliment. So, we quit?”

“We quit.”

“And spend our days making love?”

“Well, we would have to get out of bed occasionally to attend events in Nanrunnel and some for the Lynley Foundation, but other than that…”

“We can both carry on finding the other irresistible.”

“Yes, and right now I’m finding it pretty hard to resist you.”

“Really, I’m finding you pretty hard to resist too.”


End file.
